Kabula
Originally known as Kaboola, Kabula is a boss that makes a few appearances in the Kirby series. She first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land and then made a minor appearance as an boss in Kirby's Block Ball. She also appeares as a enemy in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble under the name of the Cloud Cannon. Nearly a decade later, Kaboola (now referred to as Kabula) made her re-debut to the series as a surprise boss Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games Kirby's Dream Land The battle against Kaboola at the end of Float Islands fully takes place in air. Kaboola, who has two more health bars than other bosses, shoots and dashes at Kirby. In advance to this battle, Kirby swallows a special Mint Leaf, which allows him to spit unlimited air puffs at Kaboola. Kirby's Block Ball Kaboola is the boss of the ninth stage. She now has two cannons mounted to her sides, which she uses to stun and diminish Kirby's paddles throughout the battle. The battle take place slightly above ground and in the clouds. Kirby Super Star Ultra Kabula is the boss of the fourth level of Revenge of the King. She has been ordered by King Dedede to guard Mt. Dedede Sky, where she eventually blasts Kirby off a Warpstar. Nevertheless, Kirby returns on a Star Chariot to engage Kabula in combat. She looks much different to past games. Apart from being larger, She has a mean grimace spray-painted onto her hull, not unlike that of Bullet Bills from the Super Mario series. Her attacks have gotten more dangerous as she can shoot Gordos that cannot be shot down. When Her health is low, she will try to overwhelm Kirby by swarming the stage with powerful large missiles, that are similar in appearance to Banzai Bills from the Super Mario series. After her health is completely depleted, Kabula is engulfed in flames, deflates, and crashes into the ground below. Physical Appearance Kabula has arguably had the most radical redesigns in the series. She first appeared as a yellow blimp with a cannon on her side. She also had a strange, pink eye-like hexagon on her. She would keep this design in Block Ball, however she would also have another cannon mounted on her side. In Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kaboola would receive her first redesign. Here she was no longer a blimp but was instead a red and white balloon holding a Shotzo beneath her. She also had a face in this game. Most recently, Kabula was given yet another resign. Here she appeared once again as a blimp. She now has a tan patchwork fabric stretched over her hull and a menacing face spray-painted on her facial area. Gender The instruction booklet for Kirby's Dreamland refers to Kaboola as a she, despite being mechanical and non-sentient. At the time however, this may have been an error. Also, in the real-world, battleships, planes, blimps, and other large vehicles are often referred to using feminine pronouns, despite obviously being non-sentient or genderless, which was at the time another possibility. In Kirby Super Star Ultra Kabula's gender was finalized. Kabula was now given a more feminine appearance- having large eyelashes surrounding her eyes. Oddly enough however, Kabula was referred to as the "sky lord" in this game. Lord is actually a masculine title of nobility. Category:Bosses